


Whatever Happens,We Stick Together

by LittleMissCrazyNerd



Series: It Stranger Things [1]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Crossover, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Hate, I have big plans for this fic, Love, Multi, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Toziers parents are abusive, Steve is an awesome babysitter, kids are badass, mentally disturbed kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCrazyNerd/pseuds/LittleMissCrazyNerd
Summary: Six years ago all the kids from Hawkins lab escaped, six years later they all got back together, during those six years they fell apart





	1. My Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you're actually reading this, after all my fanfics aren't that popular, but if you're actually taking your time to read this, thank you. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my past. It doesn't state much but it will make sense in later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised you're actually reading this, after all my fanfics aren't that popular, but if you're actually taking your time to read this, thank you. Enjoy!

6 years ago

I blasted through the walls of Hawkins lab, my friends in my wings. Being only six years old I didn't know where the hell I was going besides the fact that I was getting out of there. The sounds of sirens, screaming and running was all I could hear. I smashed through the front doors and flew off using my other pair of wings to fly off to my real home.  
*  
4 years ago

Two years after we got out, things fell apart. We all started fighting. They wanted to go out and meet other people and see the world outside but I said it wasn't safe. I had given up fighting with them. "Well if you want to see the outside world that bad then go see it then but don't come crying to me when you find out what the outside world is like!" I had screamed at them. They all had left except Kali and Eleven but I'd known they'd leave too eventually.  
2 years ago

It had been another two years before Eleven eventually left too. Kali had left the year before saying that she loved us but that she wanted to see what life had in store for her. Last time I'd heard about them was that Kali lived in a big city and that Eleven had been caught and trapped. I wish I could save her but my parents won’t let me get anywhere near the lab.  
*  
1 year ago

I was lonely at home. I wasn't allowed to have any friends over besides the ones that I'd busted out of the lab with but they never came over to visit me. I had family with me but I had missed them a lot. I knew they had their own lives but I wished they would visit me. I'd gotten over the fact that they didn't want to see me and that I couldn’t save her a few days later. Everything was fine, or so I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first cliffhanger there guys but I promise it won't be the last. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I can promise you there will be more then 10. See you guys in the next chapter. Goodbye my crazies!


	2. Missing friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kid goes missing. Can you guess who? Here's a hint, it's not Barb. Also here's a little more about my past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey crazies, I'm back. I'd like to thank everyone who read chapter one and left kudos.

Little more about my past

Not very many people know about my powers. The only people who know about my secret are my friends from the lab, my family and my new friends Mike,Dustin,Lucas and Will, I've known them since second grade. We met during a group project, it was about what are favorite game was and we had to make this huge ass poster about why we liked it. The teacher had already made the groups and I ended up with them. Within 30 seconds we agreed on a game, dungeons and dragons. I stated hanging out with them at recess and we soon became best friends,playing dungeons and dragons at Mikes house almost everyday after school.  
*******************************  
Present year last night  
Mikes house

"Time for you kids to head home." Karen hollered from upstairs. The boys started groaning, I laughed at their protests. "Come on guys we gotta get going." I said while going up stairs. "Bye Mike." I hollered from the top of the stairs. "Bye Alex." He hollered back. The boys and I walked to the front door to put our shoes on. "Bye Mrs Wheeler." we all said. "Bye kids." Karen replied. As we started to ride home I overheard Will saying to Mike, "I rolled a seven, the demogorgan, it got me."  
********************************  
today at school

Today so far had been a normal day, we were in the A.V club room talking. Two men walked to the doorway "Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair,Dustin Henderson and Alex Davidson please come with us." 'Okay that was weird' I thought to myself as we walked to the office. We walked in and the chief of Hawkins, Jim Hopper was waiting for us there. "Kids please have a seat." Hopper told us. As we sat down I asked, "Chief, what's going on?" He sighed. "Will Byers has gone missing." We looked at him in shock. That was not expected.  
********************************  
After school Lucas's house

We're all at Lucas's house in his living room, trying to think of a plan to help find Will. "Alex, you have any ideas?" Mike asked, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I sighed,knowing I had to tell them something I really didn't want them to know. "Yeah, I do." I replied. "Well then spill it." Lucas said. "I'm going to have to call some old friends." I replied. "How are your other friends going to help!" Lucas yelled in frustration. "Because they are the only ones besides me that know what the hell is going on!" I yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crossover will happen very soon. Guess in the comments below when you think it will happen. goodbye my crazies!


	3. Reuniting sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I found her in the forest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the third chapter

The woods  
Mikes P.O.V

"WILL! WILL!" We all shouted. I heard footsteps behind us. "Will is that you?" I asked. "No." The person said. "Who are you?" Dustin asked. "Eleven." She replied. “Why are you out here?” I asked. “Looking for someone.” She answered. “Who are you looking for?” I asked. “My sister.” She answered. “Who’s your sister?” Lucas asked. “Alex.” She answered. ‘I was confused for a moment, then it dawned on me, holy crap, we found Alex’s missing twin sister.’ “Lucas, Dustin, I need to talk to you for a second.” I said. They nodded and walked over. “Holy shit guys, we found Alex’s missing sister.” I whispered. “That’s her?” Lucas asked, clearly not believing what I said. “How do we know you’re not lying?” Lucas asked Eleven. She showed us the inside of of her that had 011 tattooed on it. “Holy shit it is her.” Dustin said out loud. After that I hid her at my place and promised her tomorrow I'd call Alex.  
\- 

main characters P.O.V (Alex's P.O.V)

I had just finished getting ready and eating breakfast when the phone started ringing. I got up and answered it. "Hey Alex, I've got a question about someone." Mikes voice came through the phone. "Ok who's it about?" I asked. "It's about this girl named Eleven. We found her in the forest when we went looking for Will." He replied. I gasped, 'he found Eleven'. "I'll get over as soon I can. Bye Mike." I didn't even give him a moment to say goodbye before I hung up the phone, threw on my shoes, ran out the door, grabbed my bike and rode of to Mikes, peddling as hard as I could. When I got there, I ran to the back door, dropping my bike on the ground in the process before knocking impatiently on the door. When it opened, I greeted the group then asked where Eleven was, they said she was in the fort behind us. I immediately turned around, moved the blanket out of the way and hugged her. "I missed you." she said while starting to cry. I was already crying. "I missed you too." I replied through tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm to tired to type anymore so goodnight my crazies.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first cliffhanger there guys but I promise it won't be the last. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I can promise you there will be more then 10. See you guys in the next chapter. Goodbye my crazies!


End file.
